True Romance
by ShelLaura
Summary: Hotch/Reid slash. AU, inspired by the beginning of the film of the same name. When Spencer went to the movie theatre for his birthday, he didn't expect to meet a tall, dark, mysterious and handsome stranger. One-Shot.


**Author's note:**** This story was inspired by the first 16 minutes of the film True Romance (1993), hence the title, and I got the idea to it while I was sitting in the Vista Theatre on Sunset Drive, which was the original shooting location.  
Thanks go to my beta Felsenkeks. If there are any vital errors, please blame my migraine.**

XXX

True Romance

XXX

"You really don't want us to go to a club on Saturday to celebrate appropriately?", Derek Morgan approached his younger colleague Spencer Reid as he left the BAU kitchenette with a mug of his signature 'coffeed sugar'.

Reid sighed. "No, Morgan. I consider this", he gestured towards his desk in the bullpen, which held a birthday cake and a couple of presents, "an appropriate celebration. You know I hate clubs"

"Okay, a bar then?", Derek wouldn't give up. He leaned against Spencer's desk, causing the stack of colorfully wrapped books to fall over.

One book slithered across the table but Spencer caught it just in time before it could make its way to the floor. However, this had caused him to spill some coffee over his cake. He sent a glare at Morgan, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to set me up with a girl again"

"Fine", Morgan said and raised his hands defensively, "I am."

It was all Reid could do not to sigh again in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?", he said and picked up a napkin to wipe up the coffee but when he realized that would only smear up the chocolate frosting, he put it down and instead sipped what was left in his mug. "Not! Interested!"

His co-worker frowned. That was indeed what Reid said every time somebody wanted to help him socialize. Morgan had tried everything, had sent women of all hair colors, skin tones and boob sizes Spencer's way but the man had not responded to any of them. Even Jason Gideon, who never really engaged in the private lives of his agents, had attempted to organize a rendezvous between Spencer and their beautiful female media liason, Jennifer Jareau. According to JJ it had gone horribly wrong and Reid didn't even seem to understand it was a date in the first place. Thinking about it now, Morgan suddenly realized why none of the women had appealed to Reid. He grinned as he concocted a plan.

"Never mind. So, what are you gonna do instead for your birthday?"

"I'm going to the movies, just like every year", Reid smiled.

Morgan returned it but his smile was bittersweet. Derek pitied his colleague for deriving pleasure from something like that. He cleared his throat. "And what's the birthday movie gonna be?"

"It's three movies actually. They're showing the original Star Wars trilogy. Can you believe it? On my birthday!", an enormous grin lit up Spencer's face. The fact that the young man was so excited and genuinely happy about this, just encouraged Morgan in his scheming.

X

Reid chose a seat right in the middle of the theatre. So far he was still the only one and in gleeful anticipation he munched some of his popcorn. Only once the lights went down some other people came in and scattered around the room, but the majority of seats stayed empty. About half an hour into the first film the entry door creaked open again and Spencer heard somebody step in and shuffle around the rows. Reid turned around, ready to cast an annoyed look at whoever it was that dared to interrupt the masterpiece he had seen more than a dozen times. In the dim light the screen cast over the audience he could only make out that the man in the aisle was wearing a suit, had dark hair and instead of taking a seat in the back he was heading in Reid's direction. Embarrassed, Spencer faced the screen again but a moment later he saw out of the corner of his eye that the man had stopped at his row. When the birthday boy cast a shy glance at him, the man got in and sat down right next to Spencer. At first Reid tried to focus on the film but after agonizingly long moments of feeling the stranger's gaze on him and breathing in the wonderfully woody scent of his cologne, Spencer turned to face him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes made contact with the expressive dark ones next to him. Spencer quickly dropped his gaze only to find himself staring at a mole on the man's right cheek, which he found oddly mesmerizing.

"Excuse me", the beau said and his deep, silky voice only added to Spencer's breathlessness. "Would you mind filling me in?"

"What?", Reid's head snapped up in confusion.

"The movie. The meetings with my lawyers ran over", he smiled apologetically. "I didn't even get to buy any popcorn", he then mumbled, more to himself, but Reid immediately held his bucket out to him.

"You can have mine"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a very nice offer, thank you, but I couldn't…"

"We could share", Spencer said and was hoping the darkness hid the blush heating his cheeks.

"If you insist", the man smiled and hesitantly reached out his hand. Spencer nodded and he grabbed a single popcorn.

Spencer chuckled and put the bucket on the armrest between them.

"So, the movie?", the man asked again.

"Right. Sorry", Spencer said, "Um, the Rebel Alliance spies have stolen plans of the Death Star, the Galactic Empire has built… You've never seen Star Wars?" The genius didn't know much about pop culture but up until now Star Wars had proven to be the one of his obsessions everybody else knew.

"I know, I know. Shame on me. I've seen the three new films but not the original ones.", he shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"Well, at least you're watching them now", Reid smiled.

"I know. Today seems to be my lucky day", he said and lifted his head with a smile Spencer would have interpreted as flirtatious had it been directed at anybody but him.

The profiler coughed slightly and continued to outline the plot of the film until he was silenced with a harsh "Shut up!" by the person two rows behind him.

X

"So, what did you think of them?", Spencer asked as they left the theatre after the third movie.

"They were great!"

"But you liked the prequels better?", he speculated. Normally Reid would have been disappointed but with the tall dark stranger, who in the short break between Episodes IV and V had introduced himself as Aaron Hotchner, everything seemed to be different.

"Not necessarily. It's just the cast… I have always had a thing for Anakin Skywalker. You know, you look a bit like him"

Again Reid felt himself flush.

Hotchner sighed before Spencer could think of anything to say. "Okay, now you think I'm weird for liking the guy who turned into Darth Vader."

"No, no. Not at all. He's an interesting character"

"I think so too. I always find the villains interesting, I want to know why they do the things they do. I feel like there is so much going on below the surface"

Spencer nodded, he was about to tell Aaron what he did for a living, when the man suddenly grinned.

"That doesn't mean I'm only into bad boys though", he said and winked.

There was a long awkward silence and only then Spencer realized that they were still standing in front of the theatre, which was now closed. Hotchner seemed to have noticed too because he looked around and then said, "Six hours of watching films, I suppose you just want to go home now and sleep, huh?"

"No, I'm not tired at all. I slept through most of the day. Why?" Right after he had spoken it occurred to Spencer that the man might have looked for a way out so he was very surprised at his reply.

"Because I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go get a piece of pie with me. Coffee, maybe? After all, you didn't let me buy you more popcorn when I dumped yours all over you"

Spencer bit his lip when he thought back to what had happened right at the beginning of _The Empire Strikes Back_. The two of them had emptied about two thirds of the bucket when they had reached in at the same time and their hands had touched amongst the popcorn. Both had immediately withdrawn their hands and crushed together again at the top. Spencer had felt his fingers tingle but had not been able to give it any more thought as suddenly the remaining popcorn had flown into his crotch. "I'm so sorry", Aaron had said and had tried to wipe it off of him, brushing all the right places in the process. Reid had barely managed to choke back a moan and had gently pushed his hand away.

"Well, what do you say?", Hotchner asked Reid, pulling the young man out of his thoughts.

"I love coffee.", Spencer said and smiled. "And I love pie."

Aaron didn't seem satisfied with the answer yet. "Would you like to go get some with me?"

The young doctor had no idea why the man he had just met seemed so interested in him but he didn't mind one bit. "I'd love to"

Hotchner smiled back and the two men made their way towards the little diner down the street.

"Six hours of film is nothing, actually.", Spencer added after a while. "Did you know that the longest cinematic film is Berlin Alexanderplatz and lasts almost 15 hours? There are also experimental films, the longest one with a running time of 10 days."

X

"Let me get this right. You were a prosecutor?", Spencer asked and scratched the last remnants of pie from his plate, "Why did you quit?"

"I hated making deals.", Hotchner answered curtly and waved at the waitress. "Can I get a refill, please?" He lifted his cup.

"Me too", Spencer eagerly said as the elderly woman came with the coffee pot.

Aaron chuckled. "This is what, your fourth cup?"

"I told you I love coffee", the younger of the two replied and stirred spoonfuls of sugar into the black liquid.

"I think you just love sugar"

Spencer found himself too amazed by the faint wrinkles along the man's eyes and the amusement sparkling behind them to fire back.

"I like it", Hotchner said earnestly. When Reid looked at him rather puzzled, he elaborated. "Men who can appreciate the finer things in life, like sugar."

If Spencer Reid had had any doubts about the man's sexual orientation they had now vanished but he still couldn't fathom that he apparently made advances on him.

"Why did you sit by me? In the theatre, I mean." His voice had turned hoarse.

Aaron stared at his hands for a second before he looked up and right into Spencer's eyes. He grinned, "I had to meet you somehow."

X

Hotchner took care of the check and made it clear to Spencer that he intended to enjoy his company for a while longer. It filled Reid with delight and soon they found themselves standing in front of the local library.

"I don't think it's still open", Aaron said and was surprised when Spencer pulled a key out of his pant pocket.

As he used it to unlock the door, he explained. "The owners know me and they know my job doesn't always work out with the regular opening hours. But when I'm in town I spend most of my days in here so yeah, they gave me a key."

"Wow.", Hotchner said as he stepped inside. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of old books. "It's amazing."

"Yeah?", Spencer asked hopefully, "I've never told anyone. The people I work with find me weird enough as it is, they wouldn't understand that I feel more at home at a library than at my own apartment."

The dark haired man moved into Reid's personal space. "I don't find you weird at all. I think you're…"

"Look! This is my favorite section", Reid interrupted him and quickly walked over to the medieval novels. His heart beat so fast and loud, he felt he had to drown it by rambling. "My, um, my mother was an English Literature professor and when I was little she read to me, mostly works from the 15th century."

He felt Hotchner stand behind him, close enough that his breath tickled the back of his neck. Nervously he pulled a random book out of one of the shelves.

"_The Romaunt of the Rose_", Hotchner read.

"It's Chaucer's translation of the French poem _Roman de la Rose_. It's famous also because it contributed to the popularity of the word romance.", Spencer quickly put the book back and turned around.

He expected Aaron to take a step back but he didn't. "Romance is a beautiful word.", Aaron said and before Spencer knew it, he leaned in and brushed their lips together.

X

Mr. Mysterious insisted he take Spencer home and when Reid invited him up they pounced on each other as soon as the apartment door had closed behind them. Spencer didn't last long in Aaron's fervent kiss, he had to pull away to breathe. The longing in the other man's lust darkened eyes only made it harder for Spencer to get air into his lungs so all he was capable of doing was grasp his hand and drag Aaron into his bedroom.  
They kissed again, then Hotchner moved his lips to Spencer's neck and sucked on it with abandon. He didn't stop even as his fingers wandered along Spencer's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor and Hotchner's hands worked Reid's pants. He pulled them down with him as he kneeled before Spencer and licked the faint trail of hair on his abdomen. Aaron removed his briefs as well and took his erect cock into his mouth, where the wet heat immediately caused it to harden further. As Aaron sucked and stroked it with his tongue, Spencer felt his knees buckle and he stumbled back, barely managing to land on his bed. Hotchner crawled back between his legs but Spencer pulled him up on the bed and kissed him. Aaron undressed and gently moved on top of him. As their tongues thrust in and out of each other's mouths, their erections rubbed together. Reid breathed heavily through his nose so Aaron released his mouth and smothered his neck with kisses again before grazing it with his teeth. Spencer's hips pushed up, desperate for friction and unable to stop what was happening, he ejaculated onto Hotchner's thigh.  
He closed his eyes in shame but opened them when he felt Aaron's lips on his. The man just smiled and sat up, reaching for his suit pant on the floor. He fumbled in its pocket and Spencer frowned until he saw that he produced a condom and a small bottle of lube from it. Reid briefly wondered if Hotchner had actually planned on picking somebody up tonight but decided that handsome men like that faced so many opportunities they always had to be prepared.  
Aaron looked at him and held up the two items and when Spencer nodded, he leaned over and kissed him again. He covered his fingers with lube and Spencer rolled over once he understood what Aaron wanted to do. Spencer gasped as he felt a slick finger probe his entrance, massaging it before pressing in all the way. It seemed to circulate inside of him, brushing every inch of his insides before moving out, then back in to repeat the action. Soon a second finger joined it and skillfully prepared his opening. When three fingers alternated between stretching him and rubbing his prostate, he broke off his own moaning with difficulty to tell Aaron he was ready. By now his dick had grown half hard again. The hand withdrew from his behind and when it wasn't immediately replaced by the man's penis, Reid looked over his shoulder.  
Hotchner was just rolling on the condom and Spencer saw his own semen still covering his thigh. He buried his face in his pillow in embarrassment and was grateful for this decision mere seconds later when he was finally penetrated by Aaron's large member and the cushion muffled his groan. Hotchner stopped about halfway in, afraid to have hurt Spencer but the young man assured him he was fine and urged him to go on. When he was completely buried inside of him, he stilled, giving them both time to adjust. After a few moments Spencer experimentally moved his ass sideways and then pushed back against the man on and in him. Aaron slowly started to thrust, trying to go deeper into Spencer with every push in. Reid moaned into his pillow until he found himself short of breath once more and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Aaron clasped his waist and pulled him up so Spencer was now on all fours. He kept his hands on Spencer, drawing circles onto his prominent hip bones and onto his stomach before grasping his cock and stroking it. He sped up his thrusts and strokes, and Spencer felt himself starting to quiver. When Aaron noticed, he sat back on his heels and pulled Spencer's body on top of him. Spencer leaned his back against the man's chest and moved his head so he could kiss him. He was still inside him, but the thrusting was now shallow. Aaron's hand however was moving faster now and Spencer felt his walls throb and draw Hotchner's orgasm out of him just as he was nearing his second one of the night. Aaron shuddered against him but didn't stop stroking Spencer's cock and the two men climaxed together.

X

Spencer woke up shivering. His eyes snapped open and found his bed only occupied by himself. He felt even colder and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and sat up. Briefly, he wondered if he had just dreamt the whole night but when he stood and felt a dull ache between his legs, he knew he hadn't. He went to the bathroom and asked himself why he was so disappointed. Spencer hadn't even expected anything like this to happen, it had been a pleasant surprise to have somebody talk to him, listen to him, spend time with him, let alone have sex with him. He was angry at the tears forming in his eyes, angry at himself that he couldn't just appreciate what had happened, how dared he want more? Wiping at his eyes, he tripped over his blanket and almost fell into his TV. His heart clenched when he saw a yellow post-it note on it. All it said was "Dear Spencer". He ripped it off the screen but there wasn't anything written on its back. He wanted to crawl back into his bed and cry but on his way there he realized why it was so cold in his apartment. His living room window was wide open. He quickly got dressed, then went back to the window. Aaron was sitting on the fire escape, the shoulders underneath his suit jacket shaking. Spencer grabbed his blanket before joining Aaron. He held it out to him and only then did he see that he hadn't been quaking with cold but rather because he had been crying. The tear stains on the man's cheek took away the sense of relief that had started to bloom inside Spencer as soon as he had seen him sitting there.

"What happened? What did I do?", Spencer asked, his voice trembling.

"Nothing.", Aaron said and cleared his throat. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Spencer sat down next to Aaron and flinched when the other stood up.

"Spencer, I am sure you noticed that I evaded the questions you asked about my job."

Spencer nodded.

Aaron's face contorted in pain. "That's because… I'm a callboy"

Aaron was afraid of looking at Spencer but he knew he had to. Apparently the genius needed a moment to let the information sink in, Aaron could virtually see the man think by the way his eyes were moving. Then some kind of realization took over his face and Aaron braced himself for the words of disgust he awaited to be bombarded with.

"How much?", Spencer asked.

Hotchner blinked. "What?"

"How much do I need to pay you?"

Spencer finally looked at Aaron and saw another tear stream down the older man's face as he shook his head.

"No, that's not… That's not how it works.", he swallowed. "I would never trick you, trick anyone, like that." There was a moment of silence before Aaron continued. "I was paid to be at the theatre tonight. I was paid to… seduce you"

"By who?"

"A colleague of yours, I believe. Derek Morgan. He told me that you didn't get out much and he wanted you to get laid for your birthday."

Spencer laughed. "I knew it! There was no way someone like you could actually like me."

"That's not true. Spencer, please…"

The laugh was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. "Why did you tell me this? Couldn't you have just left and let me believe that at least this one time somebody found me attractive enough to screw me?" His voice broke.

"I told you because I need to tell you something else. I do find you attractive. I do like you."

"Stop lying to me!", Reid screamed.

"The only lie I told you tonight was that I hadn't seen Star Wars. I didn't tell you about my job and that that's why I was at the theatre and I am so sorry but I didn't lie."

They were both crying now.

"Why are you doing this to me?", Spencer blubbered.

"Because you're not just some customer to me. I have never felt this way about another person in all my life."

Reid just shook his head.

"I mean it. I understand if you don't want me but please believe me. What we did tonight wasn't about my job, it wasn't about money. It was about you and me. Here", he said and pulled his wallet out of his pants. He handed Spencer four hundred dollars. "That was what your colleague paid me. Take it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it. I slept with you tonight because I wanted to. I spent the night with you and I had the time of my life. If you want me to go away, I'll go away. You don't ever have to see me again."

"I don't want you to go away.", Spencer mumbled. He was silent for a while before he asked, "How does an educated man like you end up as callboy?"

"I was a prosecutor and I told you, I quit because I hated making all these deals. Allowing highly organized criminals to plead for insanity just so we could get the name of one other victim, it killed me, it wasn't what I conceived as justice. My last case was the rape of a callgirl and it was a long shot to convict the rapist because he was rich and powerful and everybody in the courtroom was convinced that the assault of a prostitute wasn't rape but theft. I tried, believe me, I tried but all I managed to accomplish was an out-of-court settlement where he paid the callgirl some thousand dollars injury award. Megan Kane, that was the name of the callgirl, she was grateful of my attempts and when I told her that cases like these were exactly why I was giving up my job, she offered me a job at her company. Said they planned on expanding their business and needed men for their homosexual clientele. It was the first thing that came along.", Hotchner sighed.

"What are you doing?", Spencer asked when Aaron grabbed his phone and typed a text message.

"Quitting.", Aaron said and pressed 'send'.

"Because of me?"

"Yes."

"I'm nothing special.", Spencer said.

"You are to me. You're the most amazing, the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most kindhearted man I have ever met. I know I have only known you for one night but I've never felt closer to a person and I feel foolish for saying this but I think I love you. I hate the way we had to meet but I am so glad that we did. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

There was hope and nothing but honesty shimmering in Hotchner's red-rimmed eyes. The wind was taking the dollar bills with it, Aaron had dropped, and neither of the two men attempted to catch them. As the first rays of dawn slowly lit up the sky, Spencer climbed through the window back into his apartment, trailing his blanket. Aaron felt his heart break, when suddenly Spencer's head reappeared.

"What are you still doing out there? Come back to bed!"


End file.
